Path of Trials
by Atriiwriter
Summary: A young boy searching for his sister takes on the title of Pokemon Trainer. As he starts down this journey of tribulations will he rise to the occasion or fall to the ever twisting chaos around him. I do not own Pokemon or any of their trademarks or characters they belong to their respective owners. This is simply a non-profit fan fiction made for fun. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Path of Trials**

Breath deep, focus on your goal, and push all other thoughts away. Don't stress over the small details just let your training and instincts lead. That's it, just like that and you're on your way to becoming whatever you want to be. Hmm, no matter what never give up on a worthy dream go for broke or don't go at all. I believe your gonna be a great trainer some day lil' bro.

With a great sigh the black haired boy withdrew from his memory and focused on the task at hand. Looking up to the shelf a good two feet above him the child stretched out his entire four foot five body reaching for a peculiar item. He knew it was an exercise in vain to try in stretch two feet that's why he put his hand on the lowest shelf and gripped it firmly in his small yet strong hand. If he was quick enough maybe just maybe he could reach the object on the top shelf without the whole thing toppling over on him.

Just as he was about to jump and attempt his scheme a soft hand gently rested on his head. With a vocal hum the young boy turned to find his mother directly behind him gently smiling at his antics, which the boy was prompt to abort. The, slightly taller, woman shook her head lightly from side to side in amusement as she pulled a foot stool out from under the hanging shelf with her foot. Stepping onto the stool the mother easily reached the item sitting in the middle of the top shelf and returned to the floor. She held said object out to her son with an open palm and light chuckle, her dark blue eyes framed by her dark hair were alight with amusement.

The red and white orb within his mother's hand had enraptured the boy's attention and he reached slowly out for it. The little sphere was just big enough to fit into an adults palm though younger people required the use of fingers to properly hold it, it was a single object but split in two by a metallic band the looped the entirety of the sphere, a large circular button it's middle. The top of the orb was colored red while the bottom was white, the child knew that there were similar balls such as this some colored exactly as the one in his mother's hand, others different. But this orb was different from all those copies; this orb belonged to his big sister and was the first of these objects she had owned.

The boy's green-blue eyes gleamed with reverence and longing as he gingerly accepted the orb from his mother. Wrapping his fingers around the ball the child turned away from his mother and walked over to the couch directly behind them, his pajama bottoms swishing with each bare-footed step. Cradling the sphere in both hands the boy sat down on the sofa feet on the floor as was proper, while his mother came round the couch and coffee table to turn on the TV. After which she came back around and sat in a crook of the couch and flipped one leg over her other's knee while making sure her nightgown was smoothed out under her rump.

On the TV an elderly man wearing a navy blue suit with a yellow tie appeared "Good morning ladies and gentlemen today we here at Kalos1 bring you the first hand story of some of our rising Pokémon trainers. We'll have a countdown of our top five trainers from around the region to start off so without further adieu let us begin. Over to you Mark." The camera panned over to a younger man wearing a brown suit with a green tie siting with five other people some teens and others older all with various, less formal clothing. The black haired boy who sat on the couch took a quick glance of trainers on the TV then huffed in annoyance, his sister wasn't among them.

The young newscaster began his countdown at number five, the camera focusing on a strawberry blonde girl in her late teens. " Number five on our list this year is Miss Yonda, an eighteen year old trainer who favors flying-type Pokémon and even beat each gym leader with her partner Talon Flame. Have you any comment on your success Miss Yonda?" The young woman laughed nervously "Well… I guess I just had a lot of support from my family and friends ya know? With them standing behind me I felt like I could accomplish anything. So thanks everyone for all the help!" She finished with a peace sign and smile to the camera meant for all her family and friends that had helped her through her journey.

With a nod of approval Mark moved on to the next trainer an elderly man who had obviously seen his fair share of battle, if his grey hair had anything to say. "Now on to our number four, Mr. Russo! A veteran of battle with over three hundred battles under his belt this seasoned trainer prefers rock-type Pokémon for their high defense and harmful attack. When he was younger he was often referred to as The Demon of Stone, for his great ability in battle and his type preference. Though his adventuring days are over this old coot can still be seen in battle with younger trainers today, anything to add Mr. Russo?" The veteran closed his eyes in thought for a moment before he rumbled out a low "no."

The newscaster nodded once more and moved on to a brown haired boy no older than thirteen. "And now on to number three, the young Cassius! This young man hails from Ambrette Town and favors Water-type Pokémon. He's only begun his adventure but already has three gym badges to his name! And until just recently he was undefeated in battle with his trusty partner Gyarados. Have you anything more to add Cassius?" The brunette glared at Mark in annoyance "Only that I won't be beaten again!" At this exclamation the black haired boy and his mother shared a snigger knowing that just that sort of arrogance could lead you to defeat time after time.

The young newscaster nodded once more then moved on to another teenaged girl this one about thirteen years old with honey colored hair. "Now on to number two, miss Julia! This shy young lady hails from Geosnge Town and favors psychic and ghost type Pokémon, though she is known to throw out all sorts of different types. Only two weeks into her adventure and already she and her partner Wynaut are making gym leaders sweat with worry at her skill in battle. Anything you'd like to add young lady?" Julia looked at the camera blushed then looked away whimpering out a quiet no while fussing over her purple dress and its frills. The dark haired woman looked over at her son to see him staring at the girl on the TV "What you staring at Atrii? Could it be you think that girl is pretty?" Her child glanced over to her and without even smirking "Mom, the oatmeal's burnt." Turning and craning her neck to see the older woman shouted and practically jumped from her seat to save their breakfast.

On the TV the camera had shifted to an African-American male in his late teens with his hair shaved close to his skull. "Next we have our number one trainer of the month, Jamal Peirce! A regular to our top five for the past two years! He favors Electric-type Pokémon and has had no problem shocking both the gym leaders and the league with his powerful skill in battle. He and his partner Jolteon have only tasted defeat at the hands of one of our favorite trainers who was unable to make it here today. Do you have anything to say Jamal?" The young man smiled brightly at the camera "Just this; Shalom Wils, wherever you are hope we meet again soon so we can have another amazing battle!" Mark nodded "Well that's all for our top five so back to you-" Atrii abruptly turned the television off holding the poke-ball in one hand before walking around the couch and heading into the dining room where he sat the orb in the chair next to his.

The boy would have gone into the kitchen to help his mother but as he was going she came in holding two bowls "Go ahead and sit down honey I've got this." Atrii did as he was asked and sat down opposite of his mom. Setting down the plates his mother took her seat and began to eat her son following suit all was quiet until they finished. Atrii gathered the utensils and bowels and went to wash them while his mother replaced the poke-ball on the shelf by the stairs. Atrii walked past her and up the stairs, she followed after him and stopped just outside his door directly to the left of the steps, he'd forgotten to shut the door before changing his clothes again not that it bothered her personally.

She watched as he folded his pajama top and bottoms then he turned to see her at his door walked to her palmed her stomach asking her to move. The woman sighed and crossed her arms "Use words please." The boy mumbled something "louder please, I want to hear that lovey voice," A sigh "Please move I need to get changed" his mother smiled "thank you dear, I'll be downstairs for a few minutes if you need anything Atrii." The boy nodded and shut the door when she was a respectful distance away while the mother turned to go to her own room. She stopped by a small table with a photo sitting on it; in the picture were her deceased husband, herself, and both her children from when Shalom was five and Atrii barely a year old. Everyone was smiling in the picture, Shalom had managed to even coax her young sibling to smile and even now when she thought of her daughter and her son's friendship she smiled. Where was her happy little boy that didn't mind to speak to his own family? She already knew the answer though and just the thought of her husband and his brother made her tremble in both grief and anger.

The door to her Son's bedroom opened and Atrii stepped out wearing a plain black V-neck tee with an unusually long armband on his left arm spanning from his wrist to his elbow, brown shorts that went just passed the knees and black socks which covered part of his shins. He took a glance at her then quickly looked away "I'll be outside if you need me mom." The woman looked again at the photo from the corner of her eye only to realize that she had her hand on it, she was quick to remove the appendage from the frame but Atrii was already gone. She sighed deeply, what a spectacular morning this had turned out to be the mother silently wondered if it could get any worse.

Downstairs, the boy tied on his ankle length boots and placed his short-billed ranger hat on his head before walking outside. Warm sunlight immediately graced his peachy skin and the boy didn't hesitate to bask in it by taking a walk, heading directly towards the woods just outside of town. Camphrier Town wasn't exactly what you would call bustling if anything it was just a small rural town with a beautiful wood surrounding it and Atrii was ready and willing to explore it even if he didn't have a Pokémon partner with him. Most wildlife left him alone anyways though he did occasionally stop to observe them in their wild habitat, watching from a distance was as close as he allowed himself to get though personal space and all that. Today though he just wanted to find his private section in the foliage lay back, take a snooze and maybe try and call his sister over the holo-vid. She was late for her annual visit and he missed her sorely.

Finding a shady tree some half hour or so from town Atrii decided that the location would be perfect to relax under and so took a seat by its base. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, remembering everything about his sister and picturing her right next to him, holding him close. Opening his eyes an entirely different view greeted him, Red eyes set behind a snout of black fur with a blue head and ears was a Pokémon right between his knees "lu" it chimed. The boy sunk in shock didn't know how to respond at first but a yelp of surprise eventually tore through his vocals causing the Pokémon to step back a little in its own shock. Atrii planted his hands against the tree and almost dared not to breath, the little black and blue colored Pokémon remained standing in front of the boy on its hind legs arms at its side.

The small Pokémon seemed to sense his fear, confusion passed through its eyes before it seemed to smile at the boy "lulu" it vocalized. At first Atrii didn't know what to think but a feeling of peace and calm gently washed over him and the boy relaxed. "I guess your not aggressive huh?" the small Pokémon gave another "lu" in response reaching a hand inside his pocket the boy pulled out a honey granola bar and broke it in half. Holding out one half he asked, "want some?" the little creature chimed in the affirmative and the boy gave it half the two munched in peace and Atrii found an unusual smile playing at his lips watching the small Pokémon eat.

Working his way back through his memories Atrii tried to recall what this Pokémon was called, he focused back to his sister's earlier adventuring days when she was still only exploring the Kalos region. Finally the name came to him "Riolu… you're a Riolu right?" the little creature perked up at the boy's voice and coursed off a few "lus" to express it's agreement. Atrii simply stared in amazement at the Pokémon before him "What are you doing out here then? Your type isn't normally around this area." Hearing the boy speak the Riolu gave a sad moan in response as though it had understood his words the boy said nothing in response he could feel the creature's pain and sorrow.

Atrii didn't know when the bond between them had formed but feeling out at it the boy could tell it was solid, he looked up at the sky "So you've had it rough too huh?" and fell quiet. The boy didn't freeze up when he felt the Riolu nuzzle up against him, it felt natural, then his holo-caster beeped out annoyingly. The child checked his watch and stood up, it was lunchtime and since he'd only gotten half of his snack he was hungrier than usual. A tug at his shorts brought his attention downwards to the Riolu next to him "I'm not sure how mom will take me bringing a Pokémon home so don't hold me accountable for any yelling that goes on." The little Riolu beamed at him "LU!" and the two began the walk home.

The Wils Matriarch pulled a shallow dish from the oven with four pieces of honey glazed chicken on it and set it down on a few oven mitts on the counter. Turning to the stove she checked the mashed potatoes and green beans to ensure both were done before turning the heat off and grabbing two plates. She heard the door open announcing the arrival of her son but paused in her dinner arrangements when the mother noticed a lapse in the timing of her son shutting the door, did he bring a friend? The woman smiled full of hope that her son was finally socializing for the first time in years this could be a turn for the best.

Stepping around the corner and into the dining room empty-handed she was going to greet her son and his supposed friend. The mother stopped when she saw a two foot four inch Riolu standing next to her boy surprise written all over her face. "Atrii, is that a Pokémon?" the boy gave a nervous chuckle "It found me in the woods and decided to come along with me. So~~~ can I keep it?" The woman stood shocked for a minute then smiled and frowned again "Why are you both covered in mud? More importantly why are you getting it on my carpet?" The boy looked down to see his boots smeared in a brown substance Riolu's legs as well "Actually I don't think that's mud and the story is quite long." His mother grew a dark and disgusted expression on her face "get upstairs with your Riolu and hit that shower… now."

The boy gulped loudly but stepped back onto the hard wood in front of the door dragging Riolu with him light brown tracks the only evidence the two had been on the blue floor. With his shoes and socks removed Atrii picked Riolu up in his arms and headed straight for the bath while his mother with her dark mood present went to clean the mess on her carpet. The cleaning supplies in her hands the mother got down on her hands and knees to clean the brown substance from her floor when a sobering thought came to mind 'I guess it's his turn then huh.' A family house empty with just her to mind it while both her children ran around the region capturing Pokémon. For her son to go on an adventure would be a beautiful change in his demeanor, the mother loved her child very much but she would be glad to see him go out into the world so he could actually live. Her daughter on the other hand well, her daughter was grown up so she couldn't say much there but the brat could at least show up once in awhile or call for that matter. Why wasn't Shalom calling? That wasn't like her daughter to not call if only to check on her baby brother at least.

With the mess cleaned up and both her son and his newfound partner clean as well the Wils Matriarch settled down to dinner with her child having made a separate dish of food for the Riolu as well. She stared at her son fondly for a moment and her heart warmed when he looked back at her and smiled as well. Their meal finished uneventfully Atrii cleaned dishes his Riolu following behind to help… supposedly, while his mother sat on the couch relaxing comfortably, if that was possible in blue jeans. As her son attempted to walk up stairs his mother called to him "Hey kiddo c'mere." The boy paused on the first step then turned and walked to his mom who was waving her had at him to approach. When he was within arm's length she grabbed him and gently laid him on her lap then cradled him in her arms despite that his legs hung awkwardly away from the rest of his body the child didn't fight the embrace. She observed him lovingly remembering all the times she held him as a small baby tracing his soft features with her eyes, his small pointed nose, his high forehead, his cheeks not too high or low, and his rounded chin. She wouldn't ever forget these features or those of her daughter.

She placed a kiss on his forehead and then released him, his eyes bright with curiosity at her behavior then he shrugged, a mother thing perhaps, and went upstairs his Riolu following after a long look to the boy's mother. She sighed a long breath of air escaping her lips, how time truly did fly by, would her son even know how much his mother loved him that it wasn't just his sister that cared so deeply for him? Eventually he would she was sure, for although young he was an intelligent child and athletic too though most wouldn't know such a thing when looking at his lithe body. Still how fast time seemed to flow, too fast for her liking but just fast enough for though riding the current.


	2. Chapter2 Step One

**Path of Trials**

**Chapter 2: Step One**

_Dear Professor Sycamore,_

_ I am writing to you this request. Two years ago my son, Atrii Wils, was nominated to receive a pokedex by you yourself and he gently declined the offer due to family issues. Yesterday evening a wild riolu followed my son home and there is an obvious bond between the two, noticeable by any who meet them. I believe given the opportunity my child will accept a pokedex and the chance to travel, it could be a turning point in his current emotional mentality. If you would be so kind as to request my child to aide in your research I would be most appreciative. I believe you have the code to my holo-caster? I would very much be glad to receive a call from you regarding anything to do with my daughter. She has been uncharacteristically quiet as of late._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Ruth Wils_

_P.S. Please keep the contents of this letter confidential, especially the last part. Thank you in advance._

Ruth put down her pen and checked over her letter, making sure she hadn't left anything out. After a double check the woman was satisfied with what she had written so she folded the message then sealed it in an envelope that she placed on the table. With this task completed Ruth walked over to the stove, behind the bar, and turned off the heat that had been brewing her morning tea. While she was here in the kitchen, the mother grabbed two mugs from a cupboard and grabbed two croissants from a container on the refrigerator. All these things she set down on the counter connected to the bar from her side of the kitchen before walking off.

Going up the steps quietly, Ruth took the first door on her left and entered her son's room, where the boy was soundly sleeping. His room was unusually neat for a boy's bed room but then again Atrii spent most his time outside in a garden or a forest. Due to this nature his mother was able to walk across the floor without having to worry about stepping on anything. She reached his bedside and checked the glowing digital clock on his nightstand, 3:43 am. He was going to be grumpy for sure but Ruth knew he would never make it to Lumoise City from Camphrier Town and back again in one night, unless he left early.

Rubbing circles on his back Ruth coaxed her child awake. Atrii's breathing ceased its regularity and a tired groan slipped from his lips. His bright eyes opened, unfocused and unseeing, then they settled on his mother's face. He squinted at her tiredly then breathed out a sigh and covered his face with his arm.

"C'mon get up." Ruth laughed, "You've got a long day ahead."

Groaning out his displeasure, the boy dropped his arm from his face and watched his mother from where he laid. The woman shifted through a few drawers of her son's dresser selecting an appropriate outfit, which when she had gathered it, she set down on the foot of his bed. Atrii sat up in his bed, rubbed at his eyes, and then he stretched. This routine done the boy was deemed awake enough by his mother to be left alone.

Downstairs, Ruth was busy at the counter packing food and other sustenance in two bags. She also had two thermoses, one filled with green tea and the other filled with a sweetened black tea. The mother had just finished packing these things away when Atrii came downstairs fully dressed and still half asleep.

"Sorry to wake you so early honey" said Ruth, "But I've got a letter I need delivered to Professor Sycamore. And because I have to work today I won't be able to deliver it myself. So that being the case I need you to go into Lumoise and give the message to the Professor, take Riolu with you too" she said in a rush.

Ruth hung a lunchbox on her child's shoulder and walked him over to the door where he silently pulled on his boots. Riolu having been silently following Atrii all morning simply watched in idle curiosity the mannerisms the older human was showing. Everything in the house done the woman ushered her son and his pokémon outside, stepping out herself Ruth turned and locked the door.

Outside so early in the morning with the sun still down it was cold and mostly dead, though there were a few other people beginning to stir. Ruth gave her son another once over and was glad to see he had a light jacket on, though he was missing his hat and had obviously forgotten to comb his hair. The mother did her best to fix his bed-head with her fingers but Atrii made it difficult by moving away and groaning tiredly. Ruth sighed but let the task go unfinished, the boy wasn't a slob, he'd fix his hair himself before meeting up with Prof. Sycamore.

Ruth and her son walked two streets down to the bus stop where Atrii sat on the bench.

"The bus will be here soon, it'll take a few hours to get to Lumoise. The Professor's lab is going to be on the other side of the city from where you're going to be dropped off so you'll have to walk a bit. I love you honey be safe" said Ruth, placing a kiss on his forehead. She then walked off to accomplish her own agenda.

Shortly after Ruth left a bus pulled to a stop where Atrii sat. The tired boy rose and climbed inside the vehicle, destined for Lumoise City. The bus was pretty much empty so early in the morning only two other people were on board. The child paid his fare and took a seat towards the front, near a window Riolu taking a seat next to him. He was soon fast asleep not caring much for the errand his mother had given him.

The trip went quickly and uneventfully enough for Atrii for he awoke in what felt, to him at least, like minutes. Riolu gave his human friend a rough shake as the bus pulled to a stop in a beautifully cared for city. The boy, now more awake, lifted his head and silently observed the buildings around him.

The ground was cement, though he could see some cobble stone paths further away from the bus station, and hard not his favorite. Tall, brick and concrete, buildings rose high into the sky casting shadows through the streets. And of course then there were the people who lived here and those visiting as well, thousands of people many of whom were crowding the streets, some talking others simply moving on with their day; an example Atrii followed.

A few hours of walking through twisting streets later and the boy was sure he was lost. He craned his neck up to see signs and directions but seemed to always find his way back to the same spot. The people around him were rude too, always bumping up against him and walking on without so much as an apology. Atrii and Riolu stopped by a strip of buildings painted blue, the boy planting his back on the wall of a store and sliding down to the ground with a groan.

"Hey there, are you lost little guy?" said a new voice.

The boy looked up to the woman that had spoken to him, observing her cautiously. She was probably a little younger than his mother with her short hair drawn back, one lone clump hanging out on the left side of her face. Her red and black button up shirt and beige pants were well cared for and so clean Atrii had no doubt that the woman lived in the city. Dare he let this green eyed woman blossom his hope… why not he didn't have anything to lose by it.

"Um maybe… maybe a little bit. Do you know where Professor Sycamore's lab is by any chance?" Atrii asked meekly.

The woman smiled at him "Yep, sure do! I can show you the way if you like, I'm headed there myself anyways" she said with enthusiasm.

The woman held her hand out to Atrii and seconds later the boy took it in his own. She pulled him up from the ground and the two set off, the woman leading the way. Ten steps later and the boy halted, shyly looking up at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Confusion fixed her features before a gentle smile lit her face "I'm Alexa, I work for the Lumoise Press. It's nice to meet you mister?" the woman trailed off here.

"Atrii Wils, it's nice to meet you Ms. Alexa. Thank you for the help, I'm not used to the big cities" the boy inclined his head to express his gratitude. When he looked back up to her face she seemed shocked for some reason.

"Wils? As in related to Shalom Wils?" Alexa asked in mild shock or amusement, Atrii couldn't tell which people skills weren't his best field. The boy nodded in conformation "Wow! I can't believe I get to meet a top trainers family member" the woman all but squealed girlishly. "When we get to the pokémon lab do you mind if I get a quick interview?"

"Uh… I… I suppose not, I guess. But it'll have to be quick I've got a time schedule to keep" The boy stammered out sweat dropping at her odd reaction. Alexa only nodded then the two were once again on their way to Sycamore's Lab.

With Alexa's knowledge of Lumoise's streets the two were able to quickly reach the pokémon research labs of Prof. Sycamore. The building was noted for two, poke ball statues placed on either side of a single pathway to a set of double doors. Both the reporter and the boy made a quick entrance approaching the clerk at a counter ten feet from the front door.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" the lady behind the desk asked. Alexa pulled out an ID card and gave it to the clerk briefly explaining that she had a scheduled appointment with the Professor. The clerk handed the badge back to Alexa, confirming the appointment mentioned.

"The boy is with me by the way" Alexa finished. The clerk smiled and waved the two to an elevator fifteen feet away reminding them that Professor Sycamore's office was on the third floor. Both Atrii and Alexa gave a curt 'thank you' then they were off.

Inside the elevator Atrii ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make himself presentable. Noticing this Alexa dug through her purse and pulled out a comb handing it to her young companion who took it gratefully. The elevator came to a stop with a ping, the door sliding back, Atrii returned the comb; it's job done; and he and Alexa stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3 Let the Adventure Begin

Path of Trials

Ch. 3: The Adventure Begins

Alexa and Atrii stepped out of the elevator at almost the same time, both eager to meet with the esteemed Professor Sycamore. The room the three visitors stepped into seemed to be a greeting place though there were no chairs to sit in. Only two desks with laptops, and two bookshelves were present. Pictures of pokémon were hung on the blue walls, a single blue divider separated the room in two and Atrii was willing to bet that Prof. Sycamore had his personal items and research behind it.

One lone scientist sat behind one of the two desks, she looked up at the opening of the elevator door smiling at Alexa and giving Atrii a quizzical look. "Hello miss Alexa, the Professor has been expecting you," the scientist said raising from her chair "you on the other hand, young man I was not expecting."

"Sorry for the intrusion, I have a message for the Professor from my mother, Ruth Wils." At the mention of the boy's mother the woman's eyes seemed to light up, and the child repressed a groan at a seemingly obvious cycle. "If I could see him as soon as possible that'd be great."

The female scientist nodded "well I suppose as soon as miss Alexa is done with her interview-" The reporter cut the other woman off.

"It's quite alright ma'am he can join me it'd be even better actually. Getting to see the next Wils begin his own pokémon adventure! It'll be a great story." Both women shared a brief laugh while Atrii rolled his eyes; Riolu simply stared at the humans in open wonder.

"Very well then, I look forward to reading it. Just go to the other side of the divider Prof. Sycamore is waiting for you. And have a good day my friends." Saying this the woman took her seat and the visitors went as directed.

A single window provided light for this part of the room, a desk and fine brown leather chair in front of that with two computers on the desk and several books scattered about the room it was obviously a place of study. At the epicenter of the room a middle-aged man with a mass of well groomed black hair stood.

The Professor gave an elegant bow from the waist in greeting "Welcome Madame Alexa, to my humble study" glancing at Atrii and Riolu the Professor greeted them as well "and to you my young friend, I believe you are the younger brother to Miss Shalom Wils, a pleasure. And might I say that you have quite the friend there not many trainers can boast a Riolu in their party."

Alexa returned the bow, Atrii gave a nod and Riolu yapped happily. Prof. Sycamore smirked "As to your business Miss Alexa I suggest we wait until we have discovered the reason our young friends have joined us. So young Wils how may I be of service?"

"I have a letter for you from my mother, I was asked to deliver it to your hands directly. I also have some small business to attend to with Miss Alexa." The boy smiled ruefully at the last admission.

"You better believe he does Professor Sycamore it's not every day someone gets to interview a prodigy trainer, and if he turns out to be anything like his father he'll be one heck of a pokémon ranger. Not to mention you have that special thesis of yours that your ready to release to the public." The reporter's eyes lit up at the prospect of a great story to be told.

The Pokémon expert let out a light laugh, then he opened the letter and gave it a quick read through. Something written in the parchment seemed to catch his attention for a brief moment but only for a second. "Well, perhaps Madame Alexa but such a decision is ultimately up to our young friend here. As to that particular topic, perhaps it will be just the hook to enrapture Atrii to begin his pokémon journey."

With haste Alexa pulled out her pen and journal ready to jot down every word of the Professor's work. Atrii leaned up against the wall and pulled the bill of his hat down so it covered his eyes, Riolu stood beside his young friend the Pokémon's face showed intense concentration and discipline. Prof. Sycamore observed his audience and seeing that everyone was paying attention the esteemed pokémon researcher began his speech.

The Professor cleared his throat "As most everyone knows we share our world with amazing creatures called pokémon. We live together giving strength to each other in order to prosper in our shared existence. However despite our deep level of friendship with these partners we don't know much about them. That's where us pokémon researchers come in; we gather as much data about our lovely little friends as possible so we can better understand pokémon."

"Today I would like to cover the subject of a new type of evolution found in certain pokémon here in Kalos, we call it Mega Evolution! This new evolution only occurs in battle it also requires three key factors, the first two keys are physical; a mega ring and stone, the final key seems to be the friendship between a pokémon and their partner. It should also be noted that not all pokémon have the ability to Mega Evolve or at least seem not to, but this should not take away from our dear friends and partners. Lastly I would like to encourage all of you to deepen your relationships with your pokémon partners. Au revoir et bonne journée."

Alexa quickly jotted down the professor's speech in her short hand, as she finished her note taking the reporter looked up and smiled widely. She flipped her note book closed and placed it and her pen in her purse "Thank you Prof. Sycamore for your time and the great story. Without taking anymore of your time I'll let you and our young friend to attend to your business."

Sycamore and Alexa shook hands then the Pokémon professor looked to the youngest member in the room "As to you young Wils, I must ask you a question one I have posed to you before. Are you willing to become a Pokémon trainer?" The boy raised his hat from his eyes and stared at the Pokémon researcher seriously.

"I denied your request two years ago why would I accept now?" Atrii crossed his arms over his chest, shoving off the wall at the same time. Riolu mimicked his friend's posture.

Sycamore looked at the serious duo before him and grinned " I would say that the choice has already been made, no? You and Riolu are a team even if you are a new team. To prove this to you even further I request a Pokémon battle, me and my partner against you and your partner, what do you say?"

Atrii stared at Prof. Sycamore in mild amazement, then set his jaw to match the determination seen in his eyes. The boy looked down at Riolu, the little fighting type looked back at his friend and both set their determined gaze upon the Professor. "We're in Prof. Sycamore!"

Sycamore laughed happily "Magnifique! Then let us see what the two of you can do together! Go Fletching!" As the Professor said this he threw a poke ball that when it touched the ground it exploded in a brilliant flash of light. When this light diminished a bird of red feathers and white underbelly appeared, it opened it's short orange beak and gave a soft whistle.

Riolu jumped in front of Atrii with what could pass as a grin forming his muzzle "Alright Professor let's the test of our resolve be proven. Let's start things off Riolu, power-up punch!" As the trainer said this a volatile red energy built up around one of the small Pokémon's top paws, in seconds the attack was ready as was proven when Riolu threw the punch at Fletchling.

"Fletchling dodge it and use peck!" The small bird Pokémon quickly strafed to the side and arched back through the air. Blue glowing beak first the Fletchling flew at break neck speeds attempting to nail Riolu in his back. Though Riolu was inexperienced in combat Atrii was far less so "Riolu drop to your stomach, as soon as Fletchling passes by jump up and use Bite!"

The action was executed well enough and the counter attack successful. The now injured Fletchling dropped to the floor and let out a low wail of pain, Riolu stood by ready to adhere to any command his friend spoke. Atrii waited for the Professor to make his next move, wondering if the man would really force the bird to battle anymore.

Sycamore placed his hand on his chin briefly, and then returned Fletchling to its poke ball. " Well mister Wils it would appear that you make connections quickly. You are also very determined about what you do but know when enough is enough. If you are willing I believe you could be a great Pokémon trainer one capable of filling a good portion of the pokedex. So are you willing Atrii?"

The boy looked at him seriously, considering his own ability. Rubbing at the scar hidden on his left fore arm sub consciously, coming to a decision the boy stared at his right hand and closed it in a tight fist. "Let the adventure begin, Professor."


End file.
